winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera
Chimera is the daughter of Countess Cassandra, a noble from Solaria, and a fairy who attends the Beta Academy for Fairies. Appearance |-|Civilian= Chimera has long blue-black hair that falls to her ankles. She wears red lipstick, black eyeshadow and has a tiny mole near her left eye. Her outfit is a Lolita-style dress in various shades of purple. When Chimera was given the title of Princess of Solaria, she was granted a Ring of Solaria which also turns into a Scepter like Stella's. Image.jpg |-|Princess Ball Gown= A red gown that is about knee length, with a long ruffle on the end. It has a pink veil in the back and three flowers in the middle going up and down. ChimeraRedDress302.png |-|Sleepwear= She wears a spaghetti strap pale purple dress with pink frills and matching pink frill bracelets on both wrist. Chimera sleepwear.png Personality Chimera is rude, cruel, and very jealous of Stella, and always wants everything her way. When Stella is getting ready for her princess ball, Chimera tries to ruin Stella's fun. Chimera states that she hates Stella because she is a pretty, beautiful, spoiled, and lucky. She is also upset because she will be stuck as Stella's "poor little stepsister" who Radius will always favor more. Series |-|Season 3= In "The Princess' Ball", she is seen at a pizza place where the Winx are and takes the pizza that Stella was going to get. Chimera makes fun of Flora, asking her if she was made out of gumdrops, and Stella defends her. Later, she also gets the dress Stella wants after competing with Bloom and Stella to get it. In "Valtor's Mark," she tries to ruin Stella's hairdo while she is getting ready for the princess ball, but fails to do so. The spell bounces back on her instead, making her hairstyle Medusa-like. Chimera states that she hates Stella and accuses her of being a spoiled princess. She and Countess Cassandra both meet Valtor, and he gives them powers in exchange for the power of the Second Sun of Solaria. Chimera transforms Stella into a monster. In "A Disloyal Adversary," she appears with her mother and King Radius attending Eraklyon's one thousandth anniversary. She laughs at her mother's comment of Stella when the latter wanted to front them on what they had done to her father only to be stopped by Eraklyon's palace guards. In "At The Last Moment," she tries to prevent Stella from ruining the wedding for King Radius and Countess Cassandra. She is defeated twice and sentenced to the dungeon, but she dares Stella to free her and fight her again. Magical Abilities Her skills seem emotion-based. She is capable of first-level spells such as vanishing things, transmutation, and manifestation of things. She can cast attack spells. Her spells are green in color. Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Chimera was a fire-breathing female creature that composed of the parts of multiple animals: upon the body of a Lioness with a tail that ended in a snake's head, the head of a goat arose on her back at the center of her spine. The Chimera was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra. The term chimera has also come to mean an impossible or foolish fantasy or something that is hard to believe. *Chimera temporarily gains an angular, purple, darker version of Stella's Ring of Solaria that is shaped like a diamond with a purple jewel. *Even though Chimera claims to be a fairy, she has witch-like qualities. *In the Italian dub, she has a notable French accent. *Cassandra Morris who voiced Chimera In the 4Kids version replaced Ariana Grande as Diaspro in Season 6 in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fairies Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Solaria Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Valtor